The Best Game Ever
by epictomguy
Summary: Ever wondered what the best ever hunger games were like? Well you have come to the right place! This is a collection of the best hunger games ever each hunger games is about 2-4 chapters long.enough of my rambling on let the story start and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. the first hunger games part one

**here is my new story the best game ever a collection of...ok ill just get on with it here i the first one the first ever hunger games!**

 **Mellissa ravens-district 4-18**

The glass doors slam shut and the capsule is plunged into darkness. I try to move around but there is no room to move around in.I hear the hum of the engine and I realise I was on my way up into the 'arena'. Finally light starts to seep into the tight space that I am confined to. I feel the warmth of the sun as soon as I get close to the surface.

The arena is a big hilly meadow with long tall grass to hide in. The meadow extends for miles on end with little trees for cover. The tributes are in a sort of semi-circle around a pile of weapons and supplies. Before I could look around for my district partner I hear a loud:

BOOM!

The district 9 girl has been blown up. Then I remember what the game makers had said in training, 'if you step off too early then you will be blown to smithereens,' Then I noticed the realisation of this all. People were really dying. This was no joke - this was real.

A year ago people, adults had been fighting in a civil war. A civil war that destroyed most of the also destroyed the right to see the beautiful ocean in district 4 or the grassy fields of district that was then and now it's now. This could be the last time that I ever see humanity again.

"Welcome to the first ever annual hunger games!" the capitol announcer spoke loudly and was clearly excited.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50!"

"Oh should I do? Should I go towards the pile or turn away I don't know." I think to myself looking around for Gary my district partner.

"49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40!"

The twelve year old from district 6 has broken down and is crying on her podium already giving up on all hope of survival.

"39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30!"

The district 2 boy has dropped his token which is a small wooden ball. It's rolling off his podium. Oh no…

BOOM!

His head flies off from his body which rolls over to my feet. Lovely.

"29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20!"

I am still not sure what to do. Should I go or not?

"19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10!"

Ok I will go. I hear the screams of someone but I don't look.

"9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4."

Now, this is it.

"3."

The big one.

"2."

The payoff

"1."

Here it comes.

"0."

I race off my platform but nobody else is moving. I am tempted to stop but I carry on going heading for two bags. Now lots of people are coming. I get my bags and run. I run as fast as I can…into the hills, into my destiny…

 **Max jackal- district 1 – 16**

I run towards the pile looking for a bag and a knife. Most of the people have run away but I have gone towards it .The hunger games is meant to be people killing each other but none of that is happening, everyone is getting stuff and making a run for the corner of my eye I see him. The district 12 boy.

He is armed to the teeth and is running towards me with a sword. His hands are shaking and I can tell he is nervous.

"I am so sorry!" he says plunging his spear into my head. Or at least where my head was. I duck down and stab him in the chest. He drops the spear and falls backwards. He tries to get up but he can't.

"I am so sorry to." I don't bother to take the knife out of his chest. I am the ruler of this place. I am its of the other tributes are staring at me .They continue to stare at me before running away at their highest speeds.

I stare at the gigantic pile of weapons before me, I will have to use them somehow. I look around to see if anyone else is around but nobody.I am alone…

 **So what do you think of that! Part two will be up soon which will be the conclusion to the first hunger games then I will probably do the 50th hunger games which will be probably four parts .Anyways who was your favourite Max or Mellissa? I have also just started up a SYOT and I would be very grateful if you would submit to that.**

 **Epictomguy.**


	2. The First Ever Hunger Games Part Two

**Narrator.**

The days passed in the arena and there was still no deaths. Everyone seemed to be getting along very well. Only three people had died two of them being for stepping off to early. But finally on day five action seemed to be happening. Max Jackal seemed to be nearing the district 4 male: Gary Meghan AND the district 8 tributes…

 **Gary Mexhan-district 4-17**

I grab my knives and lay on the floor- still. I can see them in the distance coming towards me. They haven't seemed to have noticed me-yet. I tightly grip my knives and get ready to throw, just like in district 4.

 _Whoosh!_

The knife flies through the air and lands on the girls shoulder. Quite a poor shot really she is what 5m away. I seemed to have alerted them now but they have no weapons-apart from the knife. She takes it out and hands it to the boy. I aim again and this time hit the boy in the chest with quite a lot of force, he falls backwards and a 'cannon' goes off. They had these on day one when someone died as well. I aim again at the girl from eight who is crying over her loss- and her pain. I launch it and it kills her instantly, it landed in her neck. Another cannon goes off and I walk over and try to forget that I have just ended two people's lives.

As I am walking over I feel a sharp pain in my hand I turn around to see the boy from district 1-Max jackal I think his name is-with a handful of knives in his hands.

"Hello 1!"I say readying a knife. He readies one two and aims at my neck.

"Goodbye 4!"He says throwing the knife at my neck. I dodge and straightaway throw a knife at his neck. He doesn't dodge. He falls to the floor in pain and screams out in pain,

" I was meant to win!"

 **Boom!**

His cannon goes off and I go to collect my knives. And his knives. I pull my knife out of his neck and wipe it clean with my blue top representing district 4.i pull the other knife out of my hand and go to see the bodies of the district 8 people. Then I realize:

I am a murderer.

Jackie Sachin –district 7-17

A day has passed since the two district 11 people have been killed-I think it was by the girl from partner hasn't died yet, the 7s and the 4s are the only districts with all of their tributes still alive. I haven't killed yet-but I know that my district partner has. In fact I think that there is only the district 4s left to kill as the district 4 male-Gary Mexhan has killed so many of them.

All of a sudden a loud voice booms thought the arena making a big says,

"There is going to be a feast at the middle of the arena where the weapons are. We are aware that each tribute needs something. That something will be will start at midday in two hours' time." I am not sure what I need, I have food, I have water, I have axes. Armour?

I need body Armour. I will get that body Armour from my bag, and maybe some other bags in the process.

Two hours later…

I creep up silently to the table containing all the bags. I take mine and I also take the district 4 males bag. He can't kill now!

As I am walking back to the edge of the center I hear a loud voice behind me. I turn around to see the district 4 male holding a knife and getting ready to throw it at me,

"Ha! You try to take my bag! I kill you!" he throws the knife and it lands on my leg. I collapse onto the floor and try to pull it out. The boy walks up to me and holds another knife in his hand, he plunges it into my heart.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

My vision starts to go blurred and the last thing I ever do is hear my cannon go,

 **Boom!**

Gary Mexhan-district 4-17

I am happy with that kill. No injuries unlike the district 2 pair. Just a nice clean kill like most kills now I don't care that I am killing people, I just want to get out. I look for the district 7 boy and then this will all be more killing

I see him in the distance holding three tomahawks. He is only lobs and axe at me and I dodge instinctively I run up to him and throw my knife at him. He dodges. I quickly get my last knife ready and throw it.

It lands in the middle of his head.

 **Boom!**

Yes the final kill. Now I can get out of this hellhole. Something should come to pick me up any moment now. Then it all goes black…

 **Messilina was the victor of the first annual hunger games. She slowly crept up on Gary as he had forgotten she had not died. After the games she committed suicide at the age 21 after having to mentor future tributes. She is the first ever victor.**

 **so what do you think of that .i cant wait to do the 50th hunger on my syot are still open so please submit!I will be on holiday for the next two and a half weeks but still please submit as I will have WiFi. thanks for reading reviewing and ,**

 **Epictomguy**


End file.
